


Rescue

by Capucine



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Unconventional Families, Unexpected Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selina Kyle stumbles upon a tiny Cassandra Cain, and everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Just a weird little drabble I threw together based on this prompt:
> 
> 'Does your character ever carry things in their mouth?'
> 
> Character thing, but it kinda branched out? The Tumblr is called: characterdevelopmentforwriters
> 
> Seems to be pretty cool!

Cass was an extremely tactile child.

That was something that Selina knew from early on, when she’d first rescued her. 

Rescue might have been a strong word, in some ways. She hadn’t exactly intended to pick up a five year old child who couldn’t speak but could probably kill a man. She really hadn’t wanted to get in the middle of League of Assassins business.

But, she hadn’t. Gotten caught up in it.

They believed Cass dead. She was seemingly caught in the massive explosion that incinerated the building where she had been set to take out a man.

Selina found her with blood on her hands and a still living target, staring up at her with questioning eyes. Almost a plea, but solemn.

And Cass had latched on from the moment Selina threw away indecision and moved to pick her up.

And so, here they were, after a convenient explosion covered her tracks.

Cass was busily gnawing on a building block, seeming to enjoy putting things in her mouth in general. It was almost a miracle when she carried something in her hands and not her mouth, it seemed. 

It made some sense. Free hands and all that.

Selina crouched down to her level, and Cass regarded her. “Hey, kitten. How are things?”

Selina was always, always hoping to reach her, for her to understand language. She wasn’t certain how to get her the help she needed, but she’d been researching, and the absolute best piece of advice she’d found so far: just keep talking.

“Is that your favorite color? I like purple too. I think it’s associated with cats, in all honesty, even though cats aren’t purple. It has some dark tones to it.” She sounded kind of silly, but only Cass could hear her, so it didn’t matter.

Cass nodded sagely.

“You seem to like blocks a lot. I have a feeling you’d find rubber balls much harder to chew that way. No corners, right, kitten?”

Cass nodded again.

“Oh, did you know I saw the Batman again? We’ve seen him a bit, haven’t we? Very dark cape, pointy ears, but he’s a softy. If he saw you, he’d help you, so there’s never a need to be scared. He has a big soft spot for children, as evidenced by boy in brilliant colors who follows him around.”

“Mama.”

Selina fought to keep from gasping. Cass was snuggling into her lap, and word was not said with the clarity of a typical five year old at all, but, after months of silence, it was…it was…

Selina’s heart felt like it would burst. In the best way, light and fluttering and happy. “Yup, that’s right, Cass. Good job, good girl!”

Maybe she hadn’t intended on essentially adopting Cass.

But Cassidy Kyle was hers now, and she wouldn’t give her up for anything in the world, something Selina knew for certain as she held her daughter in her arms.

Batman wasn’t the only one with a soft spot for orphans, evidently.

**Author's Note:**

> So, she had to change her name, or happened to choose a similar one? Not sure, lol.


End file.
